


Behind closed doors (destiel au)

by orphan_account



Series: Behind closed doors [1]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Undead Courtesy, A Swedish heavy metal band that was formed in Stockholm, Sweden in 2015. Known for being highly anonymous due to the fact that they want their fans to like them for their music not how they look. Rumor has it that the band members are only between the ages of 16 to 17. Do you believe?-Castiel Novak, the surprisingly popular jock at Tascosa Highschool has life made for him.Rich parents, Girls throwing themselves at him, Guys wanting to be him, the works.He had never once questioned his sexuality until meeting Dean Winchester.-Dean Winchester, The lead singer of Undead courtesy. Himself and the other band members constantly move around due to tours and such. When Tascosa Highschool request for UC to come play at one of their pep rally's, Dean is forced to enroll in school there.-↓Undead Courtesy↓Dean Winchester - Lead Singer - EquesJuliana Diaz - Lead Guitarist - MorsSam Winchester - Bass Guitarist - SanguisCharley Fletcher - Rhythm Guitarist - IgnisCrowley MacLeod - Keyboardist - RexMeg Masters - Drummer - Daemonium-Also, Sam's age is changed to only be a year younger than Dean :)





	1. Basic Note

Well hello! I'm back with another book! Also I am currently rewriting Anathema so that's why it hasn't updated in ages :(

My friend Charley will also be helping write this book so yeet!

Anyways, The band is based off of Ghost, so their music will be used for this book. 

Please take note that the songs are satanic. 

But they are still fucking amazing!

If you don't like 'satanic' music then you don't have to play the songs or read the lyrics. 


	2. As tears pass by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So all of this meant nothing..?"

❝ You didn't just cheat on me  
You cheated on us  
You didn't just break my heart  
You broke our future ❞  
-Steve Maraboli  
-

John Winchester was many things. A good father, always there for his family but he wasn't stupid.

-

 

John fist pumped the air as he walked out of the tall building he had worked in. "I can't wait to tell Mary and the boys!" he whisper yelled to himself and he made his way over to his Chevy Impala. 

He got inside said car and placed the cars into the ignition, turning the engine over and backing out of the parking space. 

"Kids first." he said as he began the drive to the boys elementary school. 

It took him roughly 10 minutes to get to the small elementary school. Once there he parked and got out, walking to the buildings main entrance. It was only 11:30, so he was getting Sam and Dean out pretty early, but hey? He got a raise! So better to celebrate early am I right?!

John stopped at the front office first, checking the boys out of class, deeming it as a family emergency. 

The Secretary smiled at him before using the intercom microphone to call the boys out. 

"Will Sam and Dean Winchester please come to the front office. Your father is here to pick you both up"

John mouthed a small thank you to her before stepping out into the hallway once he saw his children. 

"Dad!" both said at the same time, causing eachother to giggle. 

"Let's go home and surprise mom!" John said, ushering the boys out of the school and into the impala.

"Why'd you get us out so early?" Dean asked, smiling a toothy smile at his father. "I got a raise and I wanted to celebrate since they let me off work early." John replied looking into the rear view mirror. 

"Oh! Turn it up, I like this song!" Sam exclaimed, smiling brightly. John gave a curt nod and turned up the radio, back in black blaring loudly through the speakers. 

Back at the Winchester household 

Mary giggled as she ran a hand along Arthur's chest, stopping to pop a few buttons off from his coat. 

"i want you to be mine… only mine." she whispered, looking up with him a sly smirk plastered upon her lips. 

"Feisty.." he grinned, leaning down to kiss her. 

The two kissed for quite a bit, it soon turning into a full blown out make out session. 

Arthur pulled away from Mary, his cheeks red and breath hitched. "Leave John. Be mine, become Mary Ketch.." he whispered loving while rubbing her cheek with his left hand. 

At that moment John had walked in, The boys right behind him. "Mary-.." he paused, staring at the mess before him. 

"Boys, go to your room.." he said, glaring at the other two adults. 

Sam and Dean frantically ran up the stairs, stopping at the top so they could see and hear what was happening. 

"Are you serious Mary? Are you fucking serious?.. I can't believe you!" John yelled, balling his fits up. 

Mary stood frozen, unable to form words. Arthur was about the same, face pale from being caught.

John pulled his wedding ring off and pointed at it, "So all of this meant nothing?" he said, throwing the ring at Mary's feet. 

"I fucking hate you" he growled before calling out to Sam and Dean. 

"Boys pack a bag, we're leaving for awhile." 

"John, No, John don't leave. Don't take the boys.." Mary said, reaching out for her husband. "Don't get near me whore" he spat before walking upstairs to pack his own bag. 

Mary quickly followed him, grabbing his arm to pull him back. 

"let go!" he said, pulling his arm away harshly, causing Mary to stumble back. "John please" she whispered, voice cracking and on the verge of tears. 

"Why should I stay with someone who's fucking someone else!" he yelled, angrily putting whatever clothes he grabbed into a suit case. He had also grabbed small necessities, a phone charger, deodorant and a toothbrush. 

Once John was finished he left the room and made sure Sam and Dean were done packing. 

"go to the car" he said to the boys in which they nodded and scurried down the stairs and out the door. 

"Hope your happy bitch" he said, flipping Mary off as he walked down the stairs with his stuff. "You can have her" he said to Arthur before leaving the house. 

He put his stuff in the trunk, along with the boys stuff and shut it before getting in the car. 

"Where are we going Dad?" Sam asked, fear washing over his face. 

"We're gonna stay with uncle Bobby for awhile." John said, starting the car and driving away. Both boys sat quietly in the back, listening to whatever was playing in the background and thus they began the drive to Sioux Falls, South Dakota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of this book, Sam and Dean are only going to be one year apart. I hope you enjoyed the prolouge of the story! 
> 
> *chapter written by CasWithTheAss*


	3. 10.12.17

Dean sighed as he fiddled with the keys to the impala, which he nicknamed baby.

"We're gonna be late if you don't hurry your asses up!" He yelled, becoming slightly agitated. 

Small laughs and wheezes can be heard from upstairs, soon enough five teens descended down the creaky steps. 

"Don't get your panties in a twist Deanie weenie" Juli said, sticking her tongue out at the older Winchester. 

Dean just scoffed and rolled his eyes before grabbing his book bag. 

"Let's go bitches" he grumbled, before trudging out the front door and over to the impala. 

The other five followed Dean out, Sam stopping to give his dad a quick goodbye. 

They had moved around a lot due to John wanting to start fresh and well,  so Mary couldn't find them. 

"Shotgun!!" Juli screamed as she ran to the passenger side of the door, jumping in before anyone could protest. 

Sam chuckled at her and got in the back along with Charley, Meg and Crowley. 

Dean got into the driver side once everyone was in and placed the key in the ignition.

"I have a question" Charley said, choosing to ignore the fact that they were cramped in the back seat. 

"Does Tascosa High even know what kind of music we make...?" She asked, raising a thick brow. 

The older Winchester just shrugged and backed out of the driveway before starting the drive to the highschool. 

Juli stared in the rear-view mirror and cleared her throat. 

"Okay, You guys should know the drill.   
If you forgot then, I'm going to say it once. Do not tell anyone that we are truly the band members of UC, make all the friends you want because according to Deanie Weenie, we will be staying in Amarillo since we don't have another tour til....Next January" she said, glaring at Charley and Sam since they were the ones who almost always gave information out.  

The two nodded and grinned sheepishly since, well Juli is a scary Saltasaurus. 

About five minutes pass and the group make it to the school. "Holy shit..it's huge.." Meg says, making Dean chuckle and shake his head. 

"Let's go get our schedules then come back out to get our costumes so we can go in to speak with administration" Crowley said before taking the lead and walking to the front doors of the school. 

"follow the Fergus!" Charley yelled as Meg and Sam followed her. 

"Well Dean, I sincerely hope you accept your gayness because you radiate rainbows you fucking twink" Juli said before running off to catch up with the others. 

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes. 'I'm not /gay/...okay, maybe I'm a little gay but chicks before dicks' he thought before walking to the entrance of the school. 

As the group of six made it to the front desk, two males, one with tousled black hair and the other with messy dirty blonde hair began walking in there direction. 

"Dear Vacuum god.." Juli whispered, turning to look at Dean. "Distract them and I'll get our schedules" Crowley said before walking to the front desk. 

Dean sighed and shook his head before looking at the oncoming males.  

"I'm sorry to bother, but my brother here wanted to meet you all since he's new here as well"  The one with Black hair said, stepping aside slightly to allow his brother to be fully seen. 

"Hiya! My names Gabriel aka the trickster" the dirty blonde haired male said, grinning widely. 

Juli gave a small nod while everyone else, (excluding Dean bc in every fanfic he is either entranced by cas' eyes or beauty) gave a small wave at the two. 

Dean stared at the taller boy, slightly taken aback by his eye color. They were an alluring shade of blue. Screaming with so much emotion. 

"My name is Castiel, I am in 12th while Gabriel is in 11th and you all?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. 

"I'm Juli, don't get on my bad side or I'll stab yo ass, anyways I'm in 11th, That's Dean, isn't he just eye candy. " she paused, winking at Castiel, before continuing, "The tall moose is Sam, The smexy short Queen is Meg and lastly, She is Charley. Be wary, she talks a lot" Juli finished, laughing softly. 

Castiel nodded and looked at Dean.   
"oH WAIT, I FORGOT OUR FERGUS!" Juli yelled, forgetting she was in a school. This caused the lady at the front desk to tell her to keep it down. 

"lolololol" she whispered, before looking at Crowley who was now walking over. "That is Crowley, mah puppy" Juli said, giggling. "Ew, I giggled" she mumbled, shivering slightly. 

Dean snorted at that before yawning. "Well, even though we'd love to stay and chat we have to get somewhere real quick. See you around when school starts" Dean said, giving Castiel a small smirk. 

At this, both Charley and Juli jumped up, screaming, "oUR GAY METER IS HITTING HIGH PEAKS" 

The lady at the front desk once again told them to shut the fuck up. 

"Anyways, we really gotta go. Bye" Sam said, turning away and leaving out the front door. Everyone followed him, excluding Dean. 

"Ah, um," Dean scratched the back of his neck before grabbing a pen and paper from his backpack 

He quickly scribbled down his number before handing the scrap of paper to Cas. 

"Let's hang out someday" he said sheepishly before quickly exiting the building.


End file.
